


【Theseus/Newt】偏锋（上）

by Hecateee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★指挥官哥哥x被迫参军弟弟★二战背景
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	【Theseus/Newt】偏锋（上）

经久不散的乌云笼罩在欧洲的上空，在这场战争中没有一个国家可以独善其身。人们总认为他们在无限的等待中可以看见明天，其实等来的只有不知何时到头的饥饿和死亡。

上战场对于Scamander家的小儿子来说比天塌下来还让人难以接受，他宁愿去当个兽医。大儿子正好相反，在部队里几年就拿下不少功勋嘉奖，人人都觉得他前途不可限量。

狂热的情绪总是在城市里传播，消极厌战情绪在战场里才是占了上风。Newt总是抱着一本书坐在不起眼的地方看，执勤任务也只是按照安排，没有其他人刚来时的那股儿兴奋劲。

这给Newt招惹了不少麻烦，在军中被排挤也是一件让人很难过的事情，尤其他还有那样一位哥哥。不过Newt并不把这些事情放在心上，他只想让战争快点结束，然后回家做他喜欢做的事情。

Newt永远都是一个人安静地坐在某个不起眼的角落，他只想相安无事地吃完这一顿饭，但总有人不想让他顺意。

Theseus突然坐到了Newt身边:“Newt，我需要和你谈一谈。”

嘈杂的餐桌立刻安静下来，所有人都视线都若有若无地移到了这个边角。Theseus扫视了一圈四周，没人愿意和这个严肃的指挥官有视线上的接触，立刻都低下了头。

Theseus拉起Newt的手就向外走，鞋跟和地面触碰在安静的室内回响。正午的阳光仍是灰蒙蒙的，透过叶片缝隙在地下留下斑驳光影。

“你不能这样。”生硬的语气让Theseus话刚说出口就有些后悔，他本打算温和一些。

“那我应该怎么做？”Newt看向Theseus的眼睛，“看着我们的士兵送死，让炮弹摧毁一座又一座无辜的城市吗？”

Theseus看了看四周发现没人才松了口气:“Newt，注意你的言辞，这是在军营。”

“你知道我只对动物感兴趣。”Newt想起以前在家里的日子，那会儿他还不需要和这么多人打交道，思考最多的问题也就是怎么和越来越疏远的哥哥维持表面上的关系。

“在这里我不是你哥，我只是你的上级。”Theseus揪起Newt的衣领，他已经好久没有仔细看过这个本来就渐行渐远的弟弟了。

Newt偏过头盯着远处的草木出神，避免和Theseus产生目光上的直接接触。他想开口解释，话到嘴边却又说不出口。

领口的力道逐渐消失，新鲜的空气重新灌入Newt的鼻腔。在他大口呼吸跌坐到地上的时候，Theseus只是冷淡地转身离开，径直走回营地。

每一分每一秒对于众人来说都像是煎熬。

敌军没有发动空袭，这是第三个晚上。夜晚总是尤其难熬，飞机的轰鸣声从远空传来，眼前唯一能做到事情似乎只有祈祷。祈祷漫漫长夜被太阳烧成灰烬，祈祷这又是一个相安无事的夜晚。

一丝曙光划破漆黑的天空，所有人紧绷的神经有一丝松懈。Newt静静地躺着，望向突然逼近的敌机，他并不希望它会突然扔下什么炮弹，但他也希望今晚这一切就能结束，至少在美好的黎明到来前。

TBC.


End file.
